Seek and Destroy
by rebecca.258h
Summary: Brainwashed and filled with hatred, Lieutenant Margret Adams is set on course to seek and destroy UNSC targets. She is the only surviving product of a secret Covenant program that was designed to create super soldiers like the UNSC Spartans.


**Chapter One**

_Lieutenant Margret Adams. Year 2535. Jericho VII_

The sun slowly faded and darkness crept across the sky, an orange tint is painted across the heavens. Lights in the distance dance with a flicker as the low hum of gunfire echoed across the air through my mind.

I can feel the grains of sand in between each of my fingers as I lay across the beach watching both UNSC and Covenant ships exchanging gun fire. Blood is seeping through my suit, onto my chest and I feel the taste of copper in my mouth.

Blinking to try and stay awake, both my legs and my entire right side is numb. The feeling of pressure intensifies as each second ticks and in a few short moments I feel my vision becoming blurred as each breath struggles to escape my body, one after another my breathing slows until it is impossible to inhale anymore.

What seem to last an eternity, my conciseness begins to fade. I am unable to move, everything outside my mind seems to now stand still.

Darkness has finally overwhelmed the sky, but I could still see the brilliant lights of plasma and bursts of hot energy rain from above.

Heavy thumps of the ground quake, I feel the vibration come closer as each step strikes the beaches loose sand. It is an Elite, possibly two. I hear them wrestling around in the background, speaking to each other as if they are looking for something. Something among the dead that not long ago was a platoon of UNSC soldiers attempting to assist in evacuating those still remaining on Jericho VII which the Covenant had already began glassing.

Jericho VII is now lost to the Great War and I lay here waiting for my impending death.

Hearing the Elites in the background they slowly come closer with dissatisfaction as they are unable to find what exactly they are look for. A few intense moments pass; I feel the large brooding body standing over me, eyeing me with its lizard like eyes. He quickly lets out a loud shriek to his partner and they squabble for a few minutes. After auguring, they come to an agreement and I am lifted off the ground. Pain is penetrating through every nerve of my body. I am unable to handle anymore, everything is going black and I loose conscience once again.

I dream for a long time. Frozen and unable to move, I have vivid dreams of bullets whizzing by my head, similar to the feeling of spending too much time floating on a wave. I have murky hallucinations of lights beaming down on me. I slip in and out of this dream like state where nothing is clear, like I am bottled up in a glass jar filled with dirty water. The pain has faded from my body and I lay sedate unable to comprehend where I am.

After a number days laying here I feel an overwhelming freezing sensation and everything goes black, time stops and matter ceases to exist.

* * *

_13 Years into the Future. 2548. Unknown Covenant Research and Training Base._

Walk one step, a blast ruptures as rockets fly by. Walk another step, bullets jump up and snap like a snake. Walk one more step plasma ripples through the air. Fear is for humans, I am no human, not anymore.

As I walk across the training field grunts and humans are running around like their heads are cut off. Three blasts come out of my gun and penetrate the skulls of three different humans and they explode like a cherry bomb in macaroni.

I used to be human, now I am something else. My soul no longer resembles that of a human, not anymore. Yet, in the eyes of the Covenant I am just a dirty little human, they spit on me whenever they have a shot. It does not bother me, I would do just the same; humans are veil stupid creatures that must be discarded of.

My past is a memory that I simply can not see. I lost it all, everything when I came here, to the home of the covenant. I am the covenant now; they are everything I know. Now I am their biological weapon that is constructed to track and eliminate UNSC Special Forces.

The training exercise is over and a small mist of fog dissipates across the field. All but one of the twenty human prisoners lay dead with multiple bullets carving out holes in their bodies. The last remaining human lies against a concert wall shaking with fear. Struggling to breathe, he is watching me in horror approaching him with his fate. The confusion is quite distinguishable as he laid on ground stunned in a huddle, preying for his life.

As I walk closer towards him, I fire my gun. Putting the man out of his misery, he now lays slumped over with life oozing from his body.

In the corner of my ear, I see the training guard yelling at me with frustration. "You are not to kill after the Training exercise is over!" I give him a gesture to flip him off; in response he fires a round of plasma shots in my direction knocking me to the ground.

* * *

Sitting in my small room, I stare at myself in the mirror. I see the large scars where the stitches had once sewn my body back together. My right arm and both my lower legs had been blown off, but they where later reattached. My face is scattered with scares from shrapnel, now nearly invisible. I see my dark brown hair is cut short, noticing it is slightly grown out. As I sat there staring at a pair of dark blue eyes, no longer do they shine with any life, now they are dead inside. A horrendous creature I am and the only way to make up for this is to kill as many humans as I possibly can.

The word Margret runs across the arm of my suit, it is just another fragment of my past. I wonder what it would be like not to have so much hatred for myself. What if I was an Elite, would I be fulfilled and satisfied.

After spending nearly 13 years in cyro asleep, I have only been awaken six months ago, hardly I aged since the day I first came here. Technically I would be in my thirties they told me, but I appear no older than twenty. Each day passes and I am closer and closer to completing my training. I wait for the day that I will be given instructions to prove my value to the Covenant. As I now lay on the bed, slowly I drift off to sleep.


End file.
